Ducks in a Row
by evilregality
Summary: Swan Queen AU: When Emma Swan, a homeless ex-con, comes across a lost boy at the park, she meets Regina Mills, the mayor and single mother, and the two form a special bond. Regina is determined to make a change in the woman's life, and she does, in more ways than one. (I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR THESE CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan felt a small hand clasp around her jeans and giving a slight tug. Looking down she is met with a pair of green terrified eyes looking up at her.

"Hey kid, what's wrong." She says kneeling down to meet the young boy eye to eye.

"I lost my mommy. She told me not to talk to strangers, but you don't look strange." The young boy said with a shaky voice.

"Well do you know where your mommy could be?" Emma asked looking around for a sign of someone panicking. Then she looked back at the boy, who shook his head. "Ok, well how about her name? What's your mommy's name?"

"Regina, my name is Henry." The boy said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Emma smiled at his manners before taking the hand and responding with, "I'm Emma."

Emma glanced at the small hand and noticed something written on the inside of his wrist. "What this?" She asked pulling the wrist into a better view.

 _If I'm lost please call_

There was a number written below and Emma immediately put two and two together.

"Well Henry I think I know how to find your mommy." Emma said pulling the young boy up in her arms as she stood. "Now let's find a phone."

Emma scanned the area and her eyes landed on a pay phone on the corner of the park. She walked over to it digging whatever change she could out of her pocket.

There were two and a half rings before it was answered.

 _"Regina Mills"_ came a panicked voice on the other end.

"Yes, this is Emma Swan and I believe I have something of yours. Henry would you like to talk to your mommy?" The boy in question nodded and yanked the phone to his ear.

"Mommy I got lost and I couldn't find you anymore. I know you said not to talk to strangers, but Miss. Emma didn't look strange." He rambled on.

 _"It's ok Henry dear, I'm just glad you're safe. Will you please give Miss. Swan the phone?"_ Henry nodded as if his mother could see and gave the phone back to the woman holding him. _"I'm still at the play area if you would like to head in that direction. Where are you? I'll head your way. Thank you so much."_

When Emma had hung the phone up she looked at Henry who had placed his head on her shoulder. She couldn't pin point the exact feeling but something was different about this kid. She didn't understand why he was so comfortable with her.

"Henry!" Came a voice after they had walked several yards. Henry's sleepy head popped up and he wiggled free from Emma.

The blonde watched as mother and son were united by a big hug. She walked closer to the scene placing her hands in her back pockets grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd usually ask for some ID but I think that is proof enough." Emma joked and the brunette finally looked at her.

"I don't think I can thank you enough, I'm not sure what happened. One minute he was going down the slide and the next he was just gone. I've never been so scared in my whole life." Regina said pulling Henry even closer.

"Don't worry about it. You know, that whole number on his wrist thing is genius." Emma said motioning towards Henry's arm.

"Well he's a runner, so I like to be prepared." Regina chuckled reaching her hand out similarly to the way the young boy had several minutes ago. "Regina Mills."

"Emma Swan." Emma said grasping the hand tightly.

"Well Miss. Swan is there anything I can do to thank you for returning my little runaway." Regina asked tickling Henry's tummy.

"No thank you, I'm just trying to be a decent person, you know good karma and all." Emma said smiling.

"Nonsense, why don't you join us for supper, my treat? Anywhere you'd like to go." Regina's voice left little room for argument.

"Well if you don't mind it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal. Then you wouldn't have to spend money. But I don't want to over step." Emma said sheepishly looking at her boots.

"Perfect I was thinking of making lasagna for supper anyways. What do you say Henry should our savior come to our house for supper?" Henry nodded frantically and beamed at Emma. "Then it's settled. Now Miss. Swan where are you parked you can follow us."

"Actually I don't have a car, I usually walk everywhere." Emma looked into chocolate eyes hoping that the new information wouldn't change anything. There was something comfortable about the other woman, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was definitely nothing she had felt before, not with anyone.

"Even better, we can all ride together." Regina smiled, and Emma thought she could get used to seeing that. She followed Regina into the parking lot and awkwardly stood by the passenger seat and watched the toddler get strapped into his car seat. Finally Regina opened the driver's side door to get in and Emma followed suit.

Emma's eyes widened when she recognized the house they were pulling into.

"Wait, you're the Mayor?" She asked eyes never leaving the mansion.

"Yea, Mommy's in charge of the _whole_ world." Henry exclaimed stretching his arms out to make a circle.

Regina chuckled. "Not the world." She said winking at Henry in the mirror. "Yet."

"That's crazy. I always thought the mayor would be, I don't know-"

"Older?" Regina asked cutting the blonde off.

"No." She said blushing as she exited the car.

Regina followed and helped an eager Henry out of his seat. Once he was free he ran over to Emma pulling on her hand towards the front door. Regina grabbed her things from the car and made a quick movement to pass them, and unlock the door.

Henry led Emma through the front door tugging on her arm to move faster.

"Emma, you have to come see my room. Mommy and I just painted it, its green." Henry continued to ramble on the details of his room. Emma glanced over at Regina who gave her an approving nod.

After about thirty minutes of meeting stuffed animals and action figures, reading a few books, and playing a quick game of hide and seek Regina called them down for supper.

"Mmm, smells awesome Regina." Emma said taking a seat across from the brunette.

Henry crawled into his seat and began happily eating his meal.

"Thank you, it's a family recipe. I grew up eating it, and so is my son." Regina said smiling down and Henry. "What about you Emma do you have any family traditions?"

"If I did I wouldn't know." Emma said. "Meaning that I didn't grow up with a family. I was in the system until I was seventeen. My parents left me on the side of the road when I was a baby."

Regina looked at Emma apologetically look but Emma waived it away. "Hey don't worry about it. Life goes on, right?" She smiled before taking a bite.

"I guess, so what are you up to these days?" Regina said taking a bite herself.

"Not much, looking for a job mostly. Not many places will hire-" Emma cut herself off and looked and Regina to see if she noticed.

Regina was looking into her eyes waiting for the sentence to finish, but gave up after a few moments.

After supper was finished and Emma had helped clean the kitchen; the two women made their way to the front door. Emma pulled her ratty back pack over her shoulders.

"Well thank you for supper but I'd better get going." She reached her hand out for Regina to shake but was confused when there was a knock on the door.

Regina reached passed Emma and opened the door allowing an elderly woman in. "Thank you for putting Henry down for me tonight. This shouldn't take too long."

"Don't worry about it Regina, you know you can call anytime. It helps that your child is well behaved, and as adorable as ever." The older woman gave Regina a hug and kiss on the cheek before making her way into the living room where Henry had settled in for a movie.

Regina grabbed her keys off the hook and led Emma out the door.

"You don't have to give me a ride. I'm okay to walk really." Emma said following the brunette back to the car.

Regina said nothing as she got into the driver's seat and started the car. Emma pulled herself into the passenger's seat and buckled in, her backpack resting between her legs.

"So which way do you live?" Regina asked.

"Head west I'll direct you as we go." Emma smiled.

After a few minutes and a couple directions later Regina finally broke the silence.

"Earlier you said you could find a job because no one would hire, what exactly aren't they hiring?" Regina asked trying not to sound too intrusive.

"To be honest, they won't hire me because I'm a high school drop out." Emma said but the arch in Regina's eyebrow showed she knew there was more to it. "When I was seventeen I tried to steal a bunch of watches back for my boyfriend, but I got caught, and he split. I was put in prison. Like not a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

Emma stopped talking abruptly wondering what gave her the courage to talk about that. She never told anyone about the baby, not even her "closest" friends. She glanced over at Regina whose face hadn't changed; she was fully content in listening to this other woman's life story. Soon Regina spoke up.

"So what happened to the baby? You don't have to answer, just curious." She said shrugging slightly.

"I gave him up. I wanted him to have his best chance; I knew I couldn't be the mother he needed." Emma looked down and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I can't have children." At that statement Emma lifted her head and shot Regina a confused look. "When I was in college I had a bad infection, so they had to perform a hysterectomy."

"So Henry is adopted?" Emma asked.

"Yep, I was feeling empty, my father had just passed away and I felt a whole in my heart. So I made a few calls and not three weeks later Henry came into my life. He has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty; I just want to assure you that there are good people out there who would love to adopt a child." Regina smiled and placed a hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it away. She noticed an apartment complex up ahead and pointed it out. "That's me. You can just drop me off on the corner."

Regina pulled over and reached into her purse before Emma could leave the car. "Here," She said handing the card to the blonde. "If you need _anything,_ don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Regina, really for everything." Emma said opening the door and climbing out.

"I do believe it is I who should be thankful; after all you did find my son." Regina smiled and Emma just nodded.

Emma watched as taillights faded away, and she began to walk in the opposite direction of the apartment complex. She rolled the business card over and over in her hands as she made her way to a park nearby. Her mind raced through the events that had happened that evening, how open and welcome Regina had been to a stranger. _You don't look strange._ Henry's voice rang through her head causing her to smile. She threw her backpack on a bench and laid her head on it for a pillow.

"One more night jobless, without a home." Emma whispered into the business card before shoving it into her back pocket. "Maybe tomorrow will be different." She moved around until she found a comfortable position and allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading, I have a few chapters done already but I want to see what people think of this idea. I'm hoping to post a chapter twice a week. But don't hold me to that. Let me know what you guys think. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Emma had found the little boy with green eyes. A week since she had had a home cooked meal, or any decent meal at that. She had no luck in the job hunt and the shelter she was staying at told her she needed to find another because she was taking up to much space. That's exactly why Emma found herself standing in front of a payphone shoving quarters in and holding the worn out business card.

 _"Regina Mills."_ A familiar voice rang through the phone causing Emma to smile.

"Hey it's Emma Swan, do you remember me?" She asked warily hoping the other woman would.

 _"Of course dear, who would forget the woman that saved her son?"_ Emma could almost hear the smile in Regina's voice.

"I wouldn't say I saved him, maybe more playing a pawn to a really intense game of hide and seek." Regina chuckled at Emma, causing the blonde to grin wider. Man she loved that sound.

 _"So Emma to what do I owe the honor?"_ Regina asked, and Emma almost began to regret her decision.

"I was hoping I could invite myself over for another one of your amazing home cooked meals. Since last time nothing has quite been as good. If you don't think it's rude to ask myself over, that is?" Emma had absent mindedly begun kicking the ground with her boot.

 _"Of course Emma you are welcome at my house anytime. I'll have supper ready at six; do you want me to pick you up?"_ Regina asked and the sound of shuffling papers could be heard over the phone.

"No that's ok, I'll find a ride. Thanks again, I'll see you at six?" Emma was beaming.

 _"Six it is. See you then."_ The line ended and Emma squealed pumping a fist in the air. People passing by gave strange looks, but Emma was too high in the clouds to notice. She glanced down at her watch, she had exactly three hours to find a place to shower, change, and make her way to the mayoral mansion.

Emma stood on the porch shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She couldn't bring herself to ring the doorbell, she didn't know why, but suddenly she was nervous. Part of her wanted to turn around and run as fast as her legs would take her, but the better part of her gave her the courage to lift her arm and push the small white button. Little footsteps could be heard through the house as well as the sound of heals clicking towards the door.

Emma took a few steps back and closed her eyes. She heard the front door open, but couldn't bring herself to move.

"Emma?" A concerned voice asked, causing the blonde to pry her eyes open. "Why don't you come in?"

Emma took slow steps through the door her eyes never leaving Regina's. She slowly pulled her backpack off and set it against the wall.

"Emma!" came a squeal and the toddler ran into Emma's arms causing her to break eye contact with Regina.

"Hey Kid, what's happenin?" She said resting Henry on her hip. The boy giggled.

"Mommy can Emma and I play with my new racetrack before supper?" the boy looked at his mother and waited for her approval.

"Yes you may, but when I say it's time to clean up, it's time to clean up, understood?" The boy nodded frantically. "Alright I'll call you when it's ready, we are having a roast. I hope that's ok."

"It's better than what I've been eating lately." Emma said grinning and placing Henry down so he could lead her to his room.

An hour later Regina quietly made her way up the stairs to her son's room. Emma was on her hands and knee's pushing a small car along the track while Henry followed with his. She leaned up against the doorframe careful not to make noise and interrupt. There was something about the blonde that made her feel comfortable enough to let Henry be alone with her. Everyone knew Regina had a tendency to be slightly over protective, but with Emma it seemed to fit. Henry had gravitated to her even when he was lost, she knew there was something special about the woman, and she just didn't quite know what it was.

"Alright you two, time to wash up for supper." Regina said laughing at the identical jump the two made.

"But, mommy we are almost finished." Henry whined standing and stomping his little foot.

"What did I say about whining? I told you that when it was time to clean up it was time to clean up, now run along and wash your hands." Regina said sternly.

The boy set his toy down and hung his head as he walked out of the room. Emma stood, straightened her jeans out, and stretched. "Playing like that was a lot easier when I was littler." She joked following Regina down the stairs.

"You're really good with him; I can't get him to play like that with me if I tried." Regina said, and Emma caught the slight sadness in it.

"Well that's because you're such a _girl_." Emma said mimicking the voice of the four year old. When Regina arched an eyebrow the blonde lifted her hands in defense. "His words not mine."

Regina chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She handed Emma a stack of plates and grabbed silverware. Henry came running in and she knelt down to see him.

"Alright now your job is to make sure we all have a fork, ok Henry?" Regina said handing the silverware to him. He nodded and ran into the dining room. "And yours is to make sure we all have plates. I'll bring the drinks."

Emma walked into the dining room and her mouth watered and the sight of food on the table. Her stomach grumbled and she placed a plate by every fork. When she sat down Henry looked at her.

"Emma I can hear your tummy grumbling over here. It must _really_ be hungry." He said with wide eyes. Regina chuckled when she walked in and placed a glass of water in front of everyone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Regina said when she finally sat down. "Dig in."

Emma didn't hesitate she placed a few forkfuls of meat and veggies on her plate and then helped Henry with his. Regina's eyes never left the blonde, she studied her movements closely. Something about the blonde was off this time; she was eating faster than last week.

"Chew Emma, I don't want to have to take a trip to the ER tonight." Regina casually said, as she herself began to fill her plate.

Emma gulped her food down with a drink of water and said, "Sorry, it's just so good." She placed another forkful in her mouth and winked at Regina.

"It will taste the same no matter the speed you eat it, dear." Regina said taking a slow bite.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Emma could feel the other woman's eyes on her while she ate, but she shook it off. Occasionally Henry would bring up something that happened at school, or what new toy he wanted. Once the table was cleaned off and Henry had bounded back up the stairs to play with is race cars again; the two women were left in the quiet kitchen, Regina washing and Emma drying the dishes. Emma reached up to place a plate into the cabinet and Regina noticed a small tattoo in her hip. She moved over and absentmindedly pulled her shirt up.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh," Emma said looking down pulling her shirt higher, causing Regina to also notice two protruding rib bones. "Remember how I said I had a kid. This is for him. I always imagined him being my little duckling so I got a yellow duck with his birthday in it." Emma let Regina look a little longer before lowering her shirt, and returning to her job.

"That Henry's birthday, too" Regina said going back to her washing.

"Huh, that's funny. I never held my baby so I don't know what he looks like. I only know it's a he because the doctor told me." Emma shrugged unaware of the chocolate eyes staring at her.

"I guess it would have made your decision a lot harder if you had held him." Regina placed the final plate on the drying rack before pulling the plug on the sink. She dried her hands on her towel and made her way to wipe the counter off.

"Yea, I guess I never thought of it that way. You must think I'm a terrible person, now huh." Emma's tone softened and her head hung slightly.

"Not in the slightest." Regina said walking over to the blonde placing a hand on her shoulder.

Emma jumped at the contact and hurriedly moved away from the sink. "Thanks again for letting me intrude. I really enjoyed the meal, but I better get going." She made her way to the stair and called for Henry to say goodbye.

"Would you like a ride home? I'd gladly do that for you." Regina asked following Emma's frantic movements with her eyes. Henry came running down the stairs.

"No thank you I'll be fine." She knelt down to Henry's eye level. "Henry thank you so much for letting me play with you, I had a lot of fun."

"Do you _have_ to go?" He asked sadly.

"Yep I still have to get up early and look for a job tomorrow. We will see each other soon, I'm sure of it." Emma stood and looked at Regina who smiled back at her. "Thanks again. I'll call you?"

"That would be great, good night Emma." Regina said placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Night." Emma said as she rushed out the door. Her legs moved quickly down the front side walk and took her to the nearest bus station. She didn't have money to go anywhere but at least it was out of sight. She pulled her backpack off and reached in for her jacket. When she unzipped it something caught her eye. She pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside were granola bars and a few pieces of fruit. At the bottom was a note. She pulled it out and began to read it.

 _I thought you might need some snacks to hold you over for a while. I'm sure your job situation doesn't allow you to buy many groceries. I placed some money in the front pocket of your bag, just to help out. I knew you wouldn't accept it if I gave it to you, so this was my only option. This time don't wait a week to call._

 _Love,_

 _Regina._

Emma shoved the note back in the box and zipped the backpack up. She turned it around so the front was facing her and unzipped the front pocket. She found the small envelope and pulled it out. When she opened it her eyes filled with tears, there were two fifties and a bus ticket. Emma gently put the envelope back and zipped the bag. For the first time in a long time she brought her knees to her chest and let herself cry. No one had been this nice to her in years; she couldn't help but feel her heart grow at the gesture.

Emma knew she would have to come clean to Regina, but her fear kept her from doing so.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! I am thinking of posting new chapters Mondays and Fridays! Thanks for reading! Keep me posted on what you guys think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at her desk with her head resting in her hands. She was staring at nothing in particular but her mind was moving a million miles an hour, everything that could possibly be wrong with Emma was listed, thought about and then placed on the back burner. Regina figured she shouldn't be worried this much about a woman whom she had only met twice, but something was terribly off about the blonde last night. It made Regina very uncomfortable; which is why she had placed a few snacks and some cash in Emma's backpack.

When she did she found a change of clothes, a tooth brush, a hair brush, and nothing else. Regina began to wonder if the apartment complex Emma said was hers really was. Emma constantly had the back pack with her from the day they met. Regina couldn't help but wonder if the other woman was homeless and just too afraid to say something. Her mind went back to the casual way Emma talked about growing up in the system. Was Emma a runaway? No she was prison. Did they really just let her out without a place to live? That couldn't make sense; she wouldn't be old enough to take care of herself.

Regina picked up the phone and dialed a number. There were three rings when someone answered.

"Yes, this is Mayor Regina Mills and I would like to request information on an inmate that was previously in your facility." Regina said, there was an answer "Yes her name is Emma Swan; any information you have on her would be excellent. Thank you." Regina hung the phone up and heard the sound of her fax machine whirring.

She picked up the phone again but hesitated. There was a strange suspicion she had about the child Emma had birthed, but something deep inside her hoped she was right.

Emma had successfully walked around the perimeter of the town. She had applied for every job she thought she was qualified to do. Everyone turned her down, due to her lack of home. She slowly made her way to the park she had been staying at the last two nights. She walked over to the bench and sat down. She hadn't showered in a day or two and she wore the same clothes she had the day she met Regina.

Regina. Thinking of the woman brought a smile to Emma's face. She unzipped her back pack and took the note and a granola bar out. She re-read the note for the thousandth time as she ate the snack.

She leaned back and used her back pack for a pillow. She let her eyes close and imagined living with Regina and Henry. Emma would wake up every morning to the sound of Henry giggling, and Regina stalking around the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee.

Her eyes shot open; suddenly she felt a pang of regret. How could she wish to live with a family she barely knew? They barely knew her too; she always ruined everything she touched. She couldn't even stay in the house they placed her in when she was released from prison. Emma felt a lump form in her throat. She knew she couldn't let herself get too close to this small family, they were perfect, and she wasn't about to let that ruin anything.

Emma sat up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she knew what she had to do, and she had to leave.

Regina had picked Henry up from school and went straight home. It had been two days since she had learned that Emma hadn't been entirely truthful with her living arrangements. Emma's file sat in the passenger seat thoroughly looked over. Emma had been placed in over 50 homes in the time she was in the foster system. They had labelled her as a flight risk on every single form that had been filled out. When she was released from prison they placed her in a home for young adults. Within weeks she was gone. She still made it to her meeting with her parole officer and went through parole without a hitch.

Regina had tried calling the number Emma had called her from a few days ago to ask for supper. It was a pay phone near a homeless shelter. Alarms rang in Regina's mind and she knew she had to do something to help this woman, she didn't know why, but she knew she did.

As the car pulled into the driveway a familiar figure sat on the steps of the mansions porch.

"Mommy its Emma!" Henry squealed pulling on his seat belt as if to tell his mother to move faster. Regina reached around and unbuckled her son before she slid out of the car and opened his door.

Henry sprinted into Emma's arms, which welcomed him with a big hug.

"Emma are you going to be here for supper?" Henry asked hopefully glancing at his mother.

"No Henry I came to say good-bye." Emma said looking into Regina's concern filled eyes.

"Good-bye?" Regina asked, "Where are you going?" Regina took a few steps closer to Emma who put Henry down.

Emma backed up a few steps and placed a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, I got a real good job offer in another town, so I'm moving there. I'll come to visit every chance I get I promise."

Regina could hear the crack in the blonde's voice, causing her heart to fall to her stomach. This was exactly what all her records said would happen. There was a lump in her throat, why had she become so attached to the younger woman, what about her made Regina want to drop everything to keep her in her grasp?

"Well," Regina finally spoke up clearing her throat. "Make sure to call when you get wherever it is your going."

"Emma you're leaving, but I just found you." Henry said his lower lip began to quiver. Emma scooped home up into her arms.

"You'll see me again, I promise." She said placing a kiss on his forehead.

Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and let out a small sob. "I love you." He said.

Emma couldn't do this anymore, she had to leave. She handed the crying boy over to his mother and hugged the brunette. "I love you too." She squeaked out, before walking away quickly.

Regina watched helplessly as the younger woman made her way down the street. A tear fell down her cheek and she watched until Emma was out of sight. There had to be something she could do to keep Emma with her.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is a small chapter. Thanks for reading! Keep me posted on what you guys think, I LOVE reading opinions on whats going on!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was four o'clock in the morning and Regina heard a buzz from the side of her bed. She sat up immediately and reached over for her phone. It had been three weeks since Emma had expectantly walked out of their lives. She didn't call as promised. Regina couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt for letting her walk away. She let this strange woman into her and her son's life, and they both fell in love with her almost immediately. It took Henry several days of waiting by the phone Emma to call before he lost interest, however Regina still found herself with her phone as close to her as possible.

The buzzing continued, pulling Regina away from her thoughts; she quickly grabbed the phone. She didn't recognize the number on the caller ID, which led her to answer the phone quicker.

"Regina Mills." She said quickly.

 _"Hey, um, Regina, it's me, Emma."_ Regina's heart started racing for reasons beyond her.

"Emma," She let out with a relieved breath. The brunette brought a hand to her chest, as if to calm her beating heart.

 _"Yea, I didn't know who else to call, because let's face it you and Henry are the only people I really have in my life, and I don't know."_ There was a pause. _"Regina I need help."_

"What happened?" Regina said concerned.

 _"I got in trouble; will you please come pick me up?"_ There was a hitch in the blonde's voice, and Regina wasted no time crawling out of bed.

"Of course, Emma." Regina replied pulling her jeans slacks from the day before on, she finished getting dressed as Emma filled her in on where to pick her up.

Regina walked quietly to her son's room and scooped him up. She wrapped him in his blanket and rubbed his back slowly when he began to stir.

"It's ok, Henry, Shhh," She made her way to the front door grabbing her purse and keys.

Regina nocked on her neighbors door frantically. The light went on and Mrs. Lucas opened the door.

"I hate to spring him on you, I'm really sorry, but could you take him for the rest of the night, something came up?" Regina rambled on as the elderly woman took the boy into her arms.

"Regina you know you don't have to apologize. When will you be picking him up? In case he wakes up I don't want him to worry." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Later in the morning, I mean I'll be back home this morning but I would rather the house be empty when I get back." Regina said looking at her feet, a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

"That's fine I'll be over in the morning, then."

Regina nodded and placed a quick kiss on her sons head before turning on her heel and briskly walking over to her car. No matter how often she did this, she hated leaving her son.

Regina opened the heavy doors quickly and her heels clacked through the police department as she sauntered up to the front desk.

"Mayor Mills? Is this one of those surprise inspections, not that we aren't prepared, it's just that it's early. In the morning I mean." The officer rambled on, but quickly shut up when he saw the look of annoyance on the Mayors face.

"No, I am here to retrieve, Emma Swan." She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, she called you? At first she didn't want to use her call, but she changed her mind a few hours later. You too know each other? Is this some sort of thing you're doing to reach out to the homeless." At the tilt in Regina's head the Officer stopped rambling for the second time and slid a clip board over the counter. "Fill this out, I'll go get her."

Regina hurriedly filled out the paperwork and began to pace in front of the counter. What could Emma have done? Surely she wouldn't have stolen anything, nor did she have to? What was it about this woman that made Regina's heart and stomach do flips just thinking about her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud clicking noise and a door opening. She stopped pacing and looked up to meet green eyes.

Emma looked ragged, her hair was tangled, her jeans had been torn by something and her shirt had a few stains, even Mrs. Lucas wouldn't know what to do with. The blonde was thin, _really_ thin; her jeans seemed to sag off her hips causing her hip bones to show under her shirt. Regina looked back up to Emma's face and saw a slight purple and green mark just below her eye.

Emma eyed Regina fearfully; she didn't know what had urged her to call. She was beginning to regret it, until she felt arms wrap around her, and the familiar scent of apples engulf the air. The blonde let out a small whimper of pain and Regina pulled back quickly. She stared intently and the green eyes once more then pulled her in again for a lighter hug.

"Come on," Regina said taking Emma's hand. "Let's get you home."

Emma didn't say anything until they were in the car, her backpack taking its place between her legs.

"Regina there's something I need to tell you and its okay if you don't want to talk to me or let me see Henry again, but I'm tired of lying to you." Emma started fiddling with a loose string on her jeans. "I lied about getting a job somewhere else, and about having an apartment. I just, I'm not really good at having people care about me. So I guess I got scared that I was going to hurt you and Henry. So I left, but really I didn't." She finished and looked wearily at the brunette sitting next to her. She searched the chocolate eyes, for any sort of disappointment, or betrayal, or even anger. Instead she found Regina's eyes brimming with tears, she found compassion and love.

"I know Emma." Regina finally let out after a few minutes. "I knew the day you left, everything happened so fast I guess I didn't have time to respond. I'm so sorry I didn't stop you from leaving. I should have, but I let you down, and I'm sorry." Regina let out, a sob escaping her lips.

"You knew, really?" Emma's eyes widened in disbelief; Regina flinched expecting her to get angry, but instead the other woman leaned across the console and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Something she had wanted to do since she saw Regina walk across the park. Something always felt ok in Emma when she was with Regina, so she took a chance.

Regina leaned into the kiss and let her hand cup Emma's cheek. As soon as her hand touched Emma's face the blonde pulled away, fully realizing what had just happened.

"Oh my god," She whispered bringing her hand up to her lips, looking at Regina. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I'll leave." Emma grabbed at the door handle but Regina's fingers wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her back in.

This time it was Regina who instigated the kiss, making it deeper, filling it with love. Emma leaned in and let her hand run through brown hair. Regina's hand found Emma's waist and she began to move it up. She felt protruding rib bones and pulled away, lifting Emma's shirt up just enough to see how thin she really was.

"Emma when was the last time you ate." She inquired.

Emma pulled back quickly pulling her shirt down and bringing her bag into her lap, shrugging.

"Emma," Regina whispered placing a hand on the younger woman's thigh. "Please tell me."

"They fed me at the station, but if I eat too much I feel sick. It's been that way for a while. I don't know maybe my stomach got smaller." Emma said shrugging it off as no big deal.

"Well lets go home, and get some rest and I'll make anything you want for breakfast. How does that sound?" Regina said starting the car.

"Home?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I will not stand for you living in a shelter anymore, plus you are way too thin for my liking, and Henry misses you like crazy. My home is now your home." Regina said sternly, Emma smiled and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together.

"Home." She says again, this time more hopefully.

* * *

 _ **AN: Gosh guys I didn't plan on breaking peoples heart with the last chapter. Hopefully this was a little lighter. Thanks SO much for all of your reviews, they really make my day! Thank you for reading. Next update will be on Friday! I'm really enjoying writing this. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling above her. She let a small smile out as she turned and looked out the window. She rolled onto her stomach and nuzzled her face into the pillow she had slept on. It had been too long since she slept in a decent bed. Emma closed her eyes and let the smell of the fresh linen trickle up her nose. She could get used to this.

The doorbell rang and Emma sat up, who could be visiting Regina at this time? Emma looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was ten, so maybe it wasn't as early as Emma thought. She let herself fall back onto the pillow and listened to the muffled sound of talking downstairs. Suddenly the guest bedroom door swung open and before she could brace herself tiny arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Emma, are you back forever?" Henry asked relentlessly hugging the blonde.

"Not if you choke me to death kid." She replied tickling him under his arms till he let go. He giggled and sat on Emma's lap.

"Ok Henry," A voice said from the doorway. "Emma had a long night we need to let her rest, why don't you go play until lunch is ready?" Henry pouted, but with a quick hug to Emma again he hopped off the bed and bolted down the hallway.

"Hey you promised me breakfast, remember?" Emma pouted mimicking Henry.

"Yes and we can have breakfast for dinner." Regina winked, walking over to the bed, and sitting on the edge.

"It's a plan." Emma said laying back again eyes never leaving Regina's.

"Emma, there is something I need to talk to you about." Regina said guiltily looking at the hands in her lap.

Emma sat up slowly and leaned closer to Regina. "What is it, I mean I can pay rent, if that's what you want, you know as soon as I get a _real_ job." Emma said a lump forming in her throat.

"No, Emma it's not that." Regina said shooting her head up, sending a reassuring look to the blonde. "Nothing like that. You are welcome here as long as you need, don't forget that. This is different." She swallowed hard. "A couple days after you had dinner with us the second time; I made a few calls. I requested your information, as to what happened after they let you out of prison. That's how I knew you were homeless. The records stated that you left the home they put you in." Regina looked back down.

"You mean you looked into me." Emma said looking at the wall in front of her. Regina nodded, audibly swallowing. "Hey I'm not mad, I understand, you just wanted to know if I was safe to be around your kid." Regina looked up at Emma who was smiling.

"Yes, but there is something else." Pause, deep breath. "I also called the adoption agency I got Henry from, because I wanted to know more information about his birth mother. Your tattoo gave me a suspicion and I wanted to rule it out." She looked past Emma a bit, then back into her eyes. "Emma I found Henry's birthmother."

"That's good, I guess. But what does this have to do with me?" Emma asked tilting her head. Then something clicked. Regina's face paled a bit and she swallowed hard again. Emma gasped, looked at the wall in front of her. "You found his birthmother." She squeaked out.

"Yes, but he found her first." Regina whispered out looking back into her lap.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, and crawled out of the bed. "He found her first." She repeated, her breathing quickened as she began to pace. "Is-is this why you picked me up? Is this-this is why your letting me stay here, isn't? You don't care about me, you care about Henry. If you play nice and help me get a job, and a place to live, then I'll leave. Is-is that it?" Emma was in tears now, her breathing almost out of control.

Regina shook her head quickly furrowing her brow. She stood up and placed two hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Stop! I get that it's hard for you to grasp the concept that someone actually cares about you, but you can't go making up insane reasons _why_ they are being nice to you." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Yes, your right I do care about Henry. That's why I'm helping you; not because I want to send you away. I see the way he is with you; I want you _in_ his life Emma. I want you in our life."

Emma's eyes were wide and tears ran down her face. Her breathing began to even out slowly. The two women stood there eyes locked on the others, not moving. Finally Emma placed her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Henry is mine. You want me in his life, in _your_ life?" She choked out a sob and Regina wrapped her arms around her.

"More than anything Emma." She whispered.

"I'm really tired." Emma said pulling out of Regina's arms, crawling back into the bed. "I think I need a minute."

Regina nodded and walked over to the blonde, "Take a few, you just became a mother." She said placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I'm a mother." Emma said running a hand through her hair smiling; turning on her side watching Regina walk out of the room. "I'm a mother, and I'm wanted." She nuzzled her head into the pillow and slowly drifted back into a deep sleep.

Emma woke again staring at the ceiling, this time she pulled out of the covers and bolted out of the room. She followed the sound of voices in the kitchen.

"Regina, I'm starving." Emma said whining dramatically. She sat at the table in a huff next to Henry, who was coloring intently in a book of animals. "What's for breakfast-dinner?"

Henry looked up at the blonde with at confused look, "What's breakfast-dinner?"

Regina chuckled, "Well Henry I promised Emma I would make her breakfast, but because she slept till _three_ , we are having breakfast for dinner."

"Oh, okay." He said nodding as he went back to coloring.

"What would you like Emma?"

"Well when I was in a foster home once they made pancakes, in the shape of animals. But if you can't do _that_ I guess _regular_ pancakes will do." She teased leaning her head in her hands.

"I'll see what I can do, but first I have to finish some paperwork, since I didn't go into the office, I had to bring the office home." Regina replied sitting across from Emma opening a folder and putting her reading glasses on.

Emma watched Regina a while before her eyes made their way to the boy sitting next to her. This was the boy that she had held in her for months, the one she had never held after he was born, the one she worried constantly about, the one she tried to give his best chance to. That's exactly what happened, Regina, who is more than capable of taking care of a child, took him in. The child she birthed had filled a whole in someone's heart, and that very woman filled a whole in the blonde's heart. Emma chuckled at the thought earning her an over the glasses look from the brunette across from her. Emma shook her head and pulled another coloring book out of the basket in front of Henry. Her son, hers.

After a few hours and what felt like hundreds of coloring pages later. Regina finally moved to put her paper work away. Emma watched her movements and soaked them in. Regina smiled down at her and nodded towards Henry, who had fallen asleep holding a purple crayon.

"Why don't you wake him and help him put away his things, and I'll start on those animal pancakes." Regina said placing her folders in a messenger bag.

"Yea no problem, make _me_ wake the toddler, I see." Emma teased earning her an eye roll from the older woman.

"Henry, hey kid. It's time to put away the coloring stuff, your moms about to make dinner." Emma said rubbing Henry's back.

Henry sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a large yawn before saying, "You mean breakfast-dinner?" he said smiling.

"Yep."

They put the coloring things away and sat at the table patiently, until Regina walked into the dining room table with a covered plate, filled with pancakes. Emma took the stack of plates and put one at everyone's respectful spot.

"They smell great Regina." Emma said smiling.

Regina smiled a thank you and placed a pancake on Henry's plate.

"It's a ducky!" He proclaimed happily.

Emma quickly grabbed a pancake and placed it on her plate. They were all shaped as ducks. She looked at Regina who was grinning at her.

"Because you found your little duckling." Regina just whispered with a wink, as a lump grew in Emma's throat.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

After Regina had finished putting Henry to bed she made her way downstairs. Emma was sitting cross legged on the couch with her backpack in front of her. The blonde was pulling several miscellaneous objects from the bag, when she paused. Slowly she pulled a white envelope out. Regina recognized the object immediately. Emma opened the envelope and pulled two fifty dollar bills out and stared down at them.

"Those were meant to be used." Regina said making her presence known to the blonde.

Emma jumped and quickly put the money back in the envelope. Looking up at Regina with wide eyes; similar to Henry's when he is caught doing something he should not have.

"Why didn't you use it?" Regina asked sternly moving over to the couch.

"I don't know." Emma admitted looking down. "I guess I felt guilty about it."

"I figured you wouldn't accept it, _that's_ why I put it in your bag." Regina sat on the coffee table in front of Emma.

"I'm not used to handouts. When I was a kid I always had to work for what I wanted. I know you meant well Regina, but it was too much for me." Emma snapped looking up into Regina's eyes, unaware of the harshness of her tone. Regina tilted her head and blinked a few times; she was just trying to help. Fighting the urge to shake some sense into Emma, Regina instead out on her Mayoral face and took the envelope from Emma.

"I see you ate what I gave you. Obviously _that_ wasn't too much." Regina stood and walked over to the doorway. "Please clean up your mess here when you are finished. Also place all of your clothes in the laundry room; the baskets are labeled. There are a few old things I put in a basket by the dryer for you. Good night Emma." Regina walked away quickly.

Emma sat in silence. What just happened? She had _never_ seen Regina like that before; it was as if something had snapped in the older woman. Emma racked her brain for what could have gone wrong. She was just being honest. Was Regina really that upset about her not accepting the money? Emma stood up and picked up all the trash and placed it in the waste basket. She grabbed her clothes and made her way past the kitchen and into the laundry room.

Emma placed the clothes in the appropriate sorted baskets; then turned around to face the dryer. Sure enough a blue laundry basket sat next to it. There were a few pairs of jeans, several tank tops, and a few nice blouses. Emma picked the basket up and set it next to the stairs, before retrieving the rest of her things from the living room.

She threw everything else in the basket and made her way to the guest bedroom. Before walking in she glanced down the hall to the master bedroom. The door wasn't completely closed and Emma could see Regina's shadow through the small crack. Emma shook her head and walked into her room. Se set the basket on the bed, and began to put the clothes in the dresser.

When she was finished and in just a tank top, something caught her eye. There was a small piece of paper on the bedside table.

 _I put a new tooth brush as well as tooth paste in the guest bath. There should be shampoo and conditioner in there already, if not let me know. I have to leave for work early in the morning so you most likely will not see Henry and me till super. Please make yourself at home; there is cereal and left over pancakes to eat. If you need anything tomorrow I'll be in my office all day. I realize you don't like handouts Emma, but you need to let that go._

 _Regina_

Emma threw the paper aside with a loud sigh. Obviously Regina was upset with her, which is the opposite of what Emma needed at that moment. She crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She felt terrible, but Regina was right. Emma needed to work on accepting help from others. She let her mind wander until she slipped into a restless sleep.

Regina's morning went the same as every other morning would have. She dropped Henry off at school, grabbed her coffee from the lounge at the courthouse, and was in the middle of reading through the paper work from the police department.

Her office phone rang and without taking her eyes off her work, she answered.

"Regina Mills."

" _Hey."_ A familiar voice said back. Regina looked up from her work and stared at her door.

"Emma, what can I help you with?" She said in a tone she used with the town officials. Emma took note of the tone, shifting on a couch could be heard on the other line.

 _"I got you note last night, and I just wanted to thank you for the new tooth brush, and the soap. It smelled great. And you said that I should make myself at home-"_ Emma was cut off by Regina.

"Emma do get to the point, please I have work that needs to be done." The brunette said motioning to her desk, as if the woman on the other end could see her.

 _"Right, well I was wondering if I could use your address to put on applications. If not that's ok, I just wanted to ask, I thought it couldn't hurt."_ Emma gave a nervous chuckle, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"You _are_ living with me are you not, Miss. Swan? I assumed you would use my address for applications. I have work to get to so I'll see you when I get home." Before she could hang up she caught herself. "Oh and Emma would you please pull the chicken breasts out of the oven, and place them in the refrigerator for supper?"

 _"Sure Regina no problem, have a good day, sorry to interrupt."_ Emma said quickly.

"It's quite alright dear. See you tonight." Regina hung up the phone.

Regina placed her head in her hands and counted to ten. Everything was going to be ok. She knew she shouldn't have been so upset with Emma for not accepting the money, but at the same time she wanted to grab the blonde by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Not that it would do much, Emma grew up having to work for things she needed, or being weary of handouts.

Regina shook her head and sat up straight wiping away the tears that threated to roll down. This was foolish, she didn't need to worry about Emma, she was a grown woman who knew how take care of herself. If she doesn't want to accept what Regina was willing to give, than that's the blonde's problem, not Regina's.

The brunette picked up her pen and worked hastily through the rest of her paperwork.

Henry pushed the front door open, threw his backpack on the floor and raced up the stairs shouting for Emma. Regina followed with a few bags of groceries she had decided to pick up after work. She let out a low growl at the site of Henry's shoes and backpack laying in the way.

"Henry Daniel Mills, put your stuff away correctly please." Regina shouted. Little footsteps made their way down stairs.

"Mommy, where is Emma?" He asked picking up his backpack and placing it on his designated hook by the door.

"She's not in her room?" Regina asked walking through the foyer to the kitchen. "Emma?" She shouted. Something in her sank. _Flight risk_. Regina took in a sharp inhale remembering those two words written all over Emma's paper work. Her heart began to pound as she sped through the house in search of the other woman. Regina walked into the guest room to find the bed made, not neatly, but made. Emma's backpack was gone. The brunettes walked over to the dresser and yanked the drawer open. Clothes sat folded, along with a few pairs of panties. Regina pushed the drawer closed. Emma wouldn't leave, would she? She made her way back to the kitchen, she knew she was over exaggerating the situation, but she also knew that Emma had left before.

Suddenly the front door opened, followed by her son's excited shout of "Emma!" Regina let out a shaky breath and stood up straight regaining her composer. Regina quickly put the groceries away, allowing her heart beat to calm, Emma didn't leave, she was still here, and she was still ok.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! I wanted to explore more of Regina's feelings and how she handles them in front of Emma. Let me know what you think! I may post the next chapter on Wednesday, depending on how many of the later chapters I get written. I also don't know how long I want to make this story. Originally it was going to be ten chapters, but I just keep coming up with new things! Your reviews REALLY make my day!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma tiptoed through the hallway to Regina's room. She stood outside the door for a while. Regina hadn't talked to Emma all night, except to say hi. Supper was exceptionally quiet, it almost seemed as Henry picked up on the tension, because the toddler didn't protest when it was time to bathe, and go to bed. Emma had sat in Regina's home office filling out applications, until she heard Henry's door close softly, and Regina's footsteps lead to her room.

Emma lifted her hand to knock but couldn't bring herself to knock. She didn't understand why Regina was so upset with her. More importantly she was confused with the sudden change of character. Regina didn't seem like the type to have a cold shoulder, or put walls up, but the mayor seemed to be hiding emotions from Emma.

Suddenly the door opened and Regina met Emma's gaze. She was wearing a blue silk robe, glasses perched on her nose, and her makeup had been washed off. Emma saw something in the chocolate eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was behind the cold stare Regina had put on.

"Miss. Swan do you need anything, or do you plan to stare at me all night?" Regina's tone was so sharp Emma almost flinched.

"N-No I'm sorry, I'll just go to bed." Emma turned to walk away, but then something took over her body and she whipped around. "Actually no, that's a lie. Something happened, and I'm trying to understand what it is, but I can't."

"Do elaborate dear; I would like to get _some_ sleep tonight." Regina said in an almost annoyed tone, bringing her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

"What happened?" When Regina raised an eyebrow Emma continued. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"And how prey tell am I acting?" Regina said frustrated, glaring at the blonde.

"Well, like a bitch, honestly." With that Emma felt herself being pulled by her elbow into the master bedroom.

"It would be wise to watch your language around my son." Regina spat.

"Come off it Regina, he's asleep." Emma replied pulling away from the brunette's rough grip.

" Yes but if you make a habit out of it, what makes you think it won't simply slip out when he's _awake?"_ Regina was still glaring at Emma, who squinted her eyes in return.

"What did I do to make you turn into this?" Emma said motioning to the other woman.

"Miss. Swan I can assure you that this is how I have always been." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, see the Regina I met, was lighthearted, she smiled, and she was nice." Emma stepped closer to Regina.

"You've known me for less than a month. How do you know who I am? You don't know anything about me, Miss. Swan. It's not like you'll stay around to find out either." Regina turned to face the other wall and couldn't help the hitch in her voice at the last word.

"Well it's not like you would give me a chance. You walls are so high, fuckin, spider man would get tired." Emma said exasperated. "Also I'm _sorry_ I didn't use the money you had given me. Did it ever occur to you and your high and mighty self that I'm not used to something like that? When I was growing up, on the rare, and I mean _very_ rare occasion I got something nice, there was always a stipulation. I'm sorry for thinking this would be the same." A sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry I'm not good at those things." Regina didn't respond for a few minutes. "Forget it." Emma spat out.

Emma turned on her heal and yanked the door open, causing Regina to violently whip around.

"Go ahead Emma. Leave. You seem to be really great at it anyways. Go ahead break your son's heart, but don't come back." Regina yelled choking back a sob.

Emma turned around, but instead of anger Regina saw shock in her eyes. Regina's eyes were swollen and red, tears left small rivers down her cheeks. Regina actually thought Emma would leave. Emma's heart dropped to her stomach. She felt the blood leave from her face. She understood now. This wasn't about the money; Regina was scared of losing Emma. Emma took a few steps forward.

"Leave? You think I would leave?" Emma choked out, watching a tear run down Regina's cheek. "I'm not going to leave him again. I won't leave you again. Regina, is that why you are upset? Do you think I'm going to leave again?"

Regina looked away. Emma walked up to her grabbing the other woman's hand lacing their fingers together. The other hand moved Regina's chin so that they were eye to eye. Her chocolate eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the fear in them made Emma's stomach ache. Regina was shaking, but not out of anger anymore, she was trying to fight the sobs from escaping.

"Regina, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I'm not so great at accepting help, but I'm trying. I don't want to upset you." Emma squeezed her hand, giving a small smile. "Besides, I didn't just kiss you the other night because you bailed me out. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Regina let out a small huff, followed by a smile. She placed her forehead against Emma's.

"I'm sorry. I've never been the best at talking about my feelings. I'm used to people leaving me. I shouldn't have assumed you would leave again." She said with a hoarse voice.

"See we both have things to work on. Maybe we can work on them together. I can help you get over your wall building, for lack of a better term. And you can help me except your help a little better." Regina opened her mouth to say something. "Hey it won't be easy but we are both pretty stubborn, so who better to help." Emma beamed. Regina chuckled pulling away from the blonde. "You said my son." Emma said quietly. Regina furrowed her brows in confusion.

"When you were yelling at me to leave, you called Henry my son." Emma said.

"Well he is." Regina said looking down.

"No, he's our son, Regina." Emma countered quickly. "He's just as much your little duck as mine, if not more."

"We need to find a way to tell him." Regina said bringing her hand up to her forehead, turning around to begin pacing. She stopped suddenly after hearing a chuckle come from behind her. "What?"

"Well, you and I both have things we need to work through." Another chuckle. "We have to tell Henry about me being his mother as well. So essentially, we need to get our ducks in a row."

Regina chuckled rolling her eyes. "Yes we do, but right now we need sleep." Regina walked over to Emma placing a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Momma duck."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. "Momma duck? Really?"

"Yes." Regina replied proudly smiling.

"Ok, Regina, whatever you say." Emma said waving it off, before turning on her heal and heading over to her room. "Momma duck." She whispered. As she passed her sons room she peeked in. "Good night Little Duck."

* * *

 ** _AN: I know I said I was going to post on Wednesday but I had to get my computer restored! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's heels clicked through the house as she followed the smell of chicken into the kitchen. Her son sat at the counter, Legos in hand, bopping his head to the music vibrating through the air. Henry had spent the day with Emma instead of going to daycare, so that they could get to know each other better. Regina could feel the base beat under her skin, so she walked to the stereo and turned the volume down. Emma who hadn't noticed Regina's presence whipped around smiling.

"Sorry I didn't know you where home." She said before turning back to the oven, bending at the waist to look in. Regina's eyes wandered her body.

It had been a few days since Regina and Emma had their argument. Emma was beginning to gain weight slowly, but noticeably. The slacks that Regina had lent her still needed a belt, but they fit her figure nicely. The blouse she wore should have been tucked in, Regina noted, but she didn't mind. She also had no problem with the last few buttons remaining open.

Henry dropped a few Lego's causing Regina to be pulled from her trance. She shook her head smiling.

"I would rather my son didn't lose his hearing before he turned 5, dear. What are you making, and what's the occasion?" Regina inquired taking a seat next to her son and pulling a few papers out of her bag.

"Well I got a call about a job interview, and you're always cooking I just thought I would give you the night off." The blonde walked over and rested her elbows at the opposite end of the counter and bent to try and catch Regina's eyes.

Regina looked up over her glasses. "Do you need help?" Emma shook her head. "Well then I will get back to my work." Regina winked, and looked back down at the papers spread out in front of her.

"Henry why don't you go pick up the toys we left in the living room and put them away." The blonde said not moving from her spot.

"I'm making roasted chicken, fresh green beans, because you don't have _any_ canned foods, and sweat potatoes." She said looking intently at the woman in front of her.

Regina looked up again and took her glasses off with a sigh. "I don't keep canned foods because they are full of preservatives. Everything smells and sounds wonderful." The two stared into each other eyes for a moment. Regina began to put her papers away.

Emma pulled the chicken out of the oven and placed it on a serving dish. Regina walked beside her to take the chicken to the table. She paused before picking the platter up and turning to face the blonde.

"I've been thinking." Emma tilted her head. "I think tonight might be a good night to tell Henry about you being his birth mother."

Emma stepped back a bit and brought her hand to the back of her neck. "Does he know, you know-"

"That he's adopted? Yes. He came home one night crying because everyone else had two parents and he only had me." Regina's face softened and she looked and the platter of chicken in her hand.

"How do we explain it?"

"Well when I told him he was adopted I explained that baby's come from their mother's tummies and that he came from someone else's. He seems to get it, as well as a toddler can." Regina said meeting green eyes.

"So we just tell him he came from my tummy. What happens if he asks why I gave him up? What if he hates me? Oh no he's going to hate me." Emma covered her mouth with her hand and turned away.

"Emma," Regina set the platter down, grabbed the blondes shoulder, and turned her around. "He won't hate you, it will be hard for him to understand, and when he gets older there will be roadblocks then. But he won't hate you."

Emma nodded looking into the soft brown eyes before her. "Yeah, your right, I'm sorry for over exaggerating."

Regina smiled and picked the platter back up and made her way to the dining room, Emma on her heals with the beans and potatoes.

Henry sat at his spot looking from one of his mothers to the other.

"So you are both my mommy?" He said after a few beats.

"Yea kid, I guess so." Emma said somewhat relieved when the boy beamed. She took a bite from her fork.

"So are you guys gonna get married like Nick's daddies did?" The sound of metal hitting a porcelain plate rang through the air accompanied by Emma's violent choking.

Regina walked over to Emma and gave her a few forceful pats at the back. Emma's choking finally relented and she took a few large gulps of water.

"Is she ok?" Henry asked his older mother.

"I'm fine kid, it just shocked me." Emma said with a hoarse tone.

"Oh. So are you gonna marry Mommy?" He asked again.

"Maybe someday." Emma replied just as Regina had returned to her seat. The brunette looked at Emma with a confused look, but the other woman's eyes didn't leave her plate through the rest of supper.

Regina sat at one edge of the couch her glasses perched on her nose reading her book. Her back rested on the arm of the couch and her knees were bent in front of her. Every now and then she would glance at the blonde, smile, and return to her reading. Emma sat on the other end filling out an application, she wanted to be sure she had the job before she stopped applying to others. Henry was sprawled out on the floor making noises of the cars as they drove back and forth. Occasionally he would make a honking sound causing the women to jump. Emma wondered if this is what it would be like to have this when she was a kid. Parents doing their own thing while she played on the floor, all of them in the room while the fire crackled and popped. Emma looked over to Regina, her eyes following the contours of her face, and then moving her eyes to the chocolate ones that moved back and forth.

Regina could feel eyes on her, and she had begun to ignore what she was reading but her eyes read the words. She tried to think of what could be going through the blondes head. Finally she had had enough and broke the silence.

"Did you really mean what you said at dinner?" Regina said looking over her glasses into green eyes. At the confused look on the blonde, she added, "After you so _gracefully_ inhaled your food, you told Henry that maybe someday we would get married." She set her book in her lap. Her face was serious, and Emma began to feel anxious.

"I mean, I got caught up in the moment. I guess I didn't mean to. I just came out." Emma was rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Regina stared at her curiously before nodding and lifting her book up.

Emma let out an inaudible sigh.

"You can't marry me Emma unless you take me on a date though. What kind of women do you think I am?" Regina said, mocking the blonde's response from a few days earlier.

"HONK HONK!" Henry exclaimed causing Regina to jump. Emma looked at the brunette and let out a loud laugh. Henry looked at the blonde and smiled proudly. Brown eyes glared over glasses, and Emma stifled her laugh in her hand.

"That was good kid, but maybe next time; let's honk," She bent down to his eye level and whispered, "quietly."

"Honk, honk." Henry whispered glancing over to Regina. She smiled at her son with a nod and returned to her book.

"So Friday at seven?" Emma asked looking back at her papers. Her heart had started pounding. She didn't realize how long she was waiting for this moment until it happened. The sweat in her palms made it hard to grip her pen so she set it down beside her.

Regina looked back at the blonde smiling, "That sounds fine. I'll make a reservation to someplace."

Emma smiled and met the brunette's eyes. "It's a date."

* * *

 _ **AN: They are going on a date! I know I usually update earlier in the day, but I got caught up with family! Let me know what you think! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I've been kinda stressed and reading your reviews really makes me happy! So thank you SO SO much!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Saying Emma was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. She had all of the clothes that Regina had let her have spread out on her bed. The brunette wouldn't give her a hint as to where they would be going for dinner tonight. Emma didn't know if she should dress casual or if she needed to look more formal. She glanced over at the pair of black slacks, then to the nice blue jeans, and then her eyes wondered over to the navy blue dress with black lace running up the sides.

Emma sat on the floor in a huff, crossing her legs and placing her head in her hands. She knew that no matter what she wore Regina would still say she looked great, but she wanted to take the brunette's breath away, and none of the clothes before her would do that. Maybe this was a bad idea; they should have waited longer before jumping in head first. Regina would understand and they would have dinner with Henry just like every other night before. Emma would clean up the kitchen while Regina bathed Henry. They could do this another time.

Emma shook the thought from head. Regina would be heart broken, and she would go back to putting up walls, and that was the last thing Emma wanted. Tonight had to be great, she had to show Regina she wasn't just some helpless girl. But she didn't have anything to wear, to show that.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She stood and made her way downstairs to the office. She opened the first drawer, where she knew Regina had placed the envelope with the money in it. Emma had to convince herself it wasn't stealing if she had originally given it to her in the first place. Emma pulled the money out and ran into the foyer to grab her wallet. She was going to find something date worthy, even if it took the rest of the day.

Regina walked into the foyer with Henry on her heals. The boy placed his bag on its respectful hook and put his shoes on the mat next to the door, before bounding up the stairs to his room. Regina made her way into the house and stopped at the stairs.

"Henry, Mrs. Lucas will be here at 5:30 remember?" She waited for a reply but was only met with little footsteps.

"Mommy, did Emma leave again?" Henry asked holding his cars in his hands as he hoped down the stairs.

"No she is probably just at work. However she better get home soon or we will be late. Why don't I set up a movie for you in my room while I get ready?" Henry nodded enthusiastically before jumping into her other arms.

About fifteen minutes later Emma walked through the front door. She was holding several bags in her arms.

"Regina?" She yelled, hoping the brunette wasn't downstairs. When she got no reply she ran upstairs and into the guest room.

She heard the sounds of the TV in the master bedroom, along with the shower running. Emma locked her door and emptied the contents of the bags onto the bed.

Emma had bought some makeup, two dresses, and a pair and heels. Playing a quick game of which dress is the best, she settled on the skin tight black one.

Forty five minutes later Emma was dressed to the nines. Her makeup was done to the best of her abilities, her heel had been slipped on, and the dress hugged her in all her favorite ways. The sound of the doorbell followed by Regina's heels clicking through the house downstairs was her queue.

Emma made her way down the stairs slowly, glancing towards the foyer at Regina. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Lucas stopped mid-sentence.

"Well don't you look fabulous? You really do clean up well, dear." The elderly woman said looking around Regina, who had turned to look at the blonde.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Regina finally let out after a few moments.

Emma smiled and took in the sight before her. Regina had on a grey pencil skirt, just long enough to be appropriate, but just short enough to show her muscular thighs. Her emerald green blouse was tucked in loosely and the first three buttons remained undone, revealing a hint of lace under them. Emma blinked a few times before finally speaking up.

"Not as beautiful as you do, damn Regina, you look- you look, exquisite." Regina blushed at the comment.

The two ignored Mrs. Lucas as she made her way to the kitchen, mumbling something about puppy love.

"Are you ready, dear?" Regina finally asked holding out her hand.

Emma waked across the floor and took it gladly. "After you."

"Henry we are leaving. Come say good bye." Regina yelled, as footsteps ran through to the foyer.

"Do you hafta go without me?" He whined sticking his lower lip out.

"Hey, kid we will be back as soon as you wake up. Then we can have breakfast together." Emma said. At that the boy beamed and ran to give his mothers a hug goodbye.

The two women held hands as they walked down the pier and looked out into the water. They had eaten a wonderful dinner. They talked about Regina's work, and Emma's new job at the Library. Henry was mentioned several times. Regina told stories of what he was like as a baby. Emma told stories of what it was like to be pregnant. They were trapped in their own little bliss and neither one of them were complaining.

"You know when I was a kid my father used to take me out here. He said it helped him forget his troubles." Regina said.

"That must have been nice. Being able to just get in a car and go somewhere for the day, without worrying about getting in trouble." Emma moved closer to the brunette.

"Oh I never said we stayed here all day. After a few hours my mother would come out and scold us for not taking my studies seriously, or wasting precious time. Whatever excuse she could to keep us from being away from her."

"Now that doesn't sound so nice." Emma said stopping suddenly to look at the brunette. "Is that what your childhood was like, always fearing what your mother would say?" Emma didn't want to sound too intrusive, but she was genuinely curious.

"Yea, mostly until she left. I guess I didn't really care much about what she thought. After I got sick she backed off a bit, but I think that was because she didn't think she would ever get grandchildren to corrupt." Regina let out a sigh. "She left my father and me a few weeks after I had surgery. Something about not being able to handle the disappointment of both of us."

Emma furrowed her brow slightly. "Why would she be disappointed you couldn't help getting sick?"

"Well I had a boyfriend at the time, and she thinks he was the reason I got sick. She is partly right." Regina said looking away.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." Emma said pulling Regina closer.

"Ok, thank you." Regina let out a shaky breath before smiling. "Your turn then. Tell me why you got arrested, that is if you want to." Regina met green eyes. She could almost see the gears turning and Emma weighing her options.

"Well, I was in the park I usually stay at, and some cop came up. I took off down the street, but only made it to the convenience store before he caught me." Emma spat out.

Regina knew she was lying. She looked at Emma for a few minutes longer. "Now why don't you tell me the _real_ story." She tucked a blonde curl behind Emma's ear

Emma's eyes shot up moving from one of Regina's eyes to the other quickly searching for any sort of emotion. All she found was curiosity.

"Ok, I tried to steal a car so I could leave. I can't drive, obviously. So when I got pulled over I tried to make a break for it. The cops caught me a few yards away from the car. They had to tackle me." Emma looked down then back at Regina.

Regina saw the fear in her eyes. "That's where you got the bruises."

"Yeah."

"Well I take it you don't plan on stealing anymore cars." Regina chuckled. Emma nodded smiling back at the woman in front of her.

"Let's go home its freezing." Emma said pulling Regina even closer for the body heat.

"Yes, let's."

Regina pulled the car into the driveway. Their hands still laced together, as if they were holding on to each other for dear life.

They walked up to the front door, and Emma pulled Regina to face her.

"This is where I would drop you off before going home, but I can't do this because I live with you. So I'm not sure how this is supposed to work." Regina shut her up by pressing her lips gently on the blondes. Emma smiled into the kiss, and pulled away slowly.

"We walk inside, and you can drop me off at my room, then." Regina moved away and walked into the front door.

The two entered the large house, and found Mrs. Lucas asleep in the living room, her knitting needles still clutched in her hands. Regina gingerly nudged the woman who woke with a start.

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas. Would you like me to walk you home?" Regina whispered.

"Please child, I can look out for myself." The elderly woman stood and put her knitting away, when she passed Emma, she lowered her voice. "If you hurt her, you won't live to tell the tale understood?" She was pointing vigorously at the blonde. Emma nodded and swallowed hard, before glancing over at Regina who was stifling a laugh in her hands.

When Mrs. Lucas had left the house Emma looked over at Regina with her jaw open. She pointed in the direction of the front door, looked over at it again, and then shook her head glancing at Regina.

"She was my nanny when I was growing up, I used to call her Granny, but mother did away with the name when I got older." Regina looked down at her feet then back into green eyes. "She's protective. Always was." Regina just shrugged and walked over to Emma grabbing her hand. "Now about that goodnight kiss at my door step."

Emma giggled and led Regina upstairs as they tiptoed passed their son's room, stopping in front of the master bedroom. Emma took Regina's other hand and they stood face to face.

"I had fun tonight." Regina said smiling.

"Me too." Emma felt like she was in high school again. "Regina, can I kiss you?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes Emma, you may."

Emma took the brunette's face in her hands before crushing their lips together. Regina leaned into the kiss, and placed her arms around Emma's waist. Emma let out a small moan, and then pulled away, sucking in a deep breath.

"Goodnight Regina." She said smiling, tucking a piece of hair behind the brunettes ear.

"Goodnight Emma." Regina opened her bedroom door; she smiled sheepishly and walked into her room.

Emma smiled fist pumping the air. She walked over to her room and jumped onto her bed fighting a squeal of joy.

Regina rested her back against her door; she could still feel the blush in her cheek. The faint sound of Emma landing on her bed, made her to giggle. She walked over to her bathroom and began to peel her clothes off, and placing them gently in the laundry basket. As she brushed her teeth she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she paused her movements, she pulled the tooth brush out of her mouth and spit and rinsed. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled again.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm super happy about this chapter! Although I might have to go down to one update a week! But we will see, because school is starting and i really want to start out on the right foot! Thanks so much for reading, and I love all of the reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Regina sat in her office, the day was coming to an end, and her head had finally stopped pounding. Emma had the day off and took the opportunity to spend time with Henry. The two had really come closer; they would bond over anything an adult could with a toddler. Regina saw so much of Henry in Emma, the way the ate, the way they seemed to ramble on about nothing in particular, and they way they had Regina wrapped around their fingers. Regina could never really pin point her favorite thing about the two's similarities. She was happy they had become even closer.

Regina jumped slightly at the sound of her desk phone ring.

"Regina Mills." She answered preparing herself for whatever dumb councilman that would be on the other line. She however was not prepared for what she _did_ hear.

 _"Regina,"_ The voice on the other end is shaky; she can hear a small child crying on the other end. _"Regina, I don't know what to do he is burning up, and h-he won't stop crying. I've tried everything I can think of, all he wants is his mommy. You're his mommy, he wants you."_ Emma's voice squeaked at the last word, causing Regina's heart to sink.

"Alright Emma, its ok, tell him I'm on my way. Try to stop the crying or he will dehydrate himself." Regina stood and rushed to her door grabbing her keys and her purse. "I need you to take three deep breaths for me, and then go talk to our son ok?" Regina walked out of her office before mouthing to her secretary that she was leaving early.

 _"Ok, I think I can do that._ "Emma tried to say reassuringly, but it came out as if she was a helpless child, and Regina turned her walk into a run.

"I'm going to hang up so I can drive ok? I'll see you when I get home. Try to sooth him, stop the crying." Regina knew Emma had nodded; she wasn't really looking for a response. The line went dead and Regina raced home.

Regina came barreling up the stairs following her son's cries. She quickly grabbed the thermometer from her bathroom, and ran to the toddler's room. When she stepped inside she saw Emma kneeling by Henry's bed with her hands on either side of his face. Her cheeks wet with tears, no doubt from fear. She was whispering something but it wasn't audible over the screams from the boy.

"Hey, I'm here." Regina said rubbing Emma's back, before running the thermometer over Henry's head. Emma moved away from the bed and backed into the wall. "His temp is 105 we need to get him to the hospital. Get a bag of some clothes for him I'll meet you in the car ok?"

Emma nodded moving quickly around the room to grab a shirt, pants, and other clothes that might be needed. Regina scooped the crying boy in her arms and made her way downstairs. She pushed through the front door and out into the driveway. Once the boy was buckled she looked toward the house for any sign of the blonde. After a few moments Emma came running down the porch steps, closing the door behind her; Henry's bag in hand. She climbed into the backseat as Regina took her spot behind the wheel.

They rushed to the hospital, dodging red lights, and stop signs. Emma held Henry's little hand and continued to whisper this time Regina could hear it was a song, and her heart grew with the warmth at the words:

"Little Ducky Donald, went wading in a puddle, went wading in a puddle so small.

He said it doesn't matter how much I splash and splatter.

I'm only a ducky after all."

Emma finished, as Henry's crying slowed long enough for him to squeak out a "Quack Quack," every time the song was finished. This went on until they made it to the hospital. Emma unbuckled the toddler and slid out of the car with him in her arms. Regina following as they raced into the ER.

"Hello ma'am how can we help you?" The triage nurse asked but as soon as she saw the crying child she motioned the three into a private room.

"He has a high temp." Regina said when Emma had set him on the bed. The blonde backed away and let Regina take over.

The nurse asked several questions to Regina about Henry. With all the commotion no one noticed Emma slip out of the room and leave. As soon as the doctor came in to confirm appendicitis, the boy was taken up to the OR. Instinctively the brunette reached for Emma's hand. Nothing was there. Her heart dropped as she left the room and barged into the waiting room. Emma wasn't there either. She walked down the hallway, and made a turn toward the restrooms. Emma wasn't there. She made her way slowly back to the waiting room, her heart pounding with worry, not only for her son, but for the blonde whom only knew to run.

As she passed another hallway, she heard quiet sobs echo through the air. Regina followed the sound until she came upon a blonde crouched against the wall, shaking viciously.

"Emma?" Regina knelt down to look at the girl, and pulled her chin up so they were face to face.

Emma's eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her entire body shook, and her face was pale as the walls of the hospital.

"Oh Emma" Regina pulled the blonde into an embrace allowing herself to sit on the floor. "It's ok; he's going to be just fine. He has appendicitis; they have him in surgery right now." Regina began rocking the crying blonde in her lap.

"H-he looked so scared, I feel so stupid. I didn't know what to do, I froze up. I'm an idiot." Emma cried out burying her face in Regina's chest. There was no point in putting her walls up, she was too tired.

"Emma Swan, you are not an idiot, you _are_ however a new mother. You think I was just, all of the sudden, a genius at parenting when I brought Henry home." Regina looked down to see Emma pull away. The blonde wiped her cheeks off but didn't let go of Regina's hand. "Your son cried for days, I couldn't get him to stop. I practically had to beg him to give me a chance." She let out a nervous chuckle, and then brought her free hand to cup Emma's cheek. "You'll get there, ok?"

Emma nodded and leaned into the hand on her cheek. She looked into Regina's eyes and held her glance for a few moments.

"Miss. Mills? Is that you?" A nervous voice broke the two apart and Regina glanced at the nurse before them.

"Yes, it's me." She said standing, bringing Emma up with her.

"Henry just went under, if you'd like I can take the two of you to the waiting room closest to the OR." The nurse said, this time with more confidence. When Regina nodded the three went down the hall, into a large waiting room, where only three other people sat.

"We'll come and get you when he is finished." She smiled and walked away, leaving the two mothers behind her.

Regina moved to a couch on the far side of the room, Emma at her heals still holding onto the brunettes hand for dear life.

"I'm sorry I left the room." Emma finally said when they had settled on the couch. Emma's head sat on Regina's shoulder, and the brunette had begun a steady movement of rubbing her thumb on Emma's hand. "I don't know what came over me. I've never been one to freeze in a situation like that."

"It's ok, dear. It happens to everyone at some point in time. No one has it all together." Regina tilted her head to look and the woman on the shoulder. "You understand that right?"

"But I've been trying so hard to make sure he knows I love him as much as you do, and yet he still cried for you." Emma chocked back a sob, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yes, but you got him to listen to you when you sang, he even tried to sing along." Regina pulled Emma's upper body into her lap so she was looking into green eyes below her. "I've _never_ been able to do that."

Emma cracked a small smile and brought the back of Regina's hand to her cheek, nuzzling into it. "Yea I guess I did." She closed her eyes and let Regina run her finger through blonde locks, until the blonde fell asleep. Regina would blame it on exhaustion or anxiety, but secretly she knew it was only because Emma felt safe enough to sleep there.

Regina watched Emma sleep as she continued to run her fingers through blonde hair. Nothing made Emma look more like Henry then when she was sleeping. That was Regina's favorite thing about the two, if she was being honest.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you think? I wanted to have a situation that would open Emma more, as a parent, or new mother. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I hope everyone who is in school is having a good beginning of the year!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma walked into the hospital room hesitantly. Regina was behind her with a hand on the small of the blondes back. Henry lay in the bed sleeping soundly, the doctor had said he would wake up soon. Emma froze looking at the small boy in the large hospital bed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and Regina took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Emma glanced at the woman next to her and gave a small smile, but Regina wasn't convinced.

"He is just fine Emma. Why don't you sit down in the chair next to his bed." Regina pulled the younger woman over to the chair and helped her sit down.

Just as Emma was seated Henry's eyes fluttered open, the blonde sat up quickly and looked at her son. He slowly turned his head and looked into the green eyes that matched his.

"Hey Little Duck." Emma whispered, still clinging to Regina's hand.

Henry looked up to his brunette mother, who smiled at him. His little eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds, before he started sniffling; little tears rolling down his cheeks. Regina looked into them and found nothing but fear. Before he could start crying she took a step closer.

"Hey, Henry what's wrong?" Regina said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Whatsa matter with me?" He asked breaking Emma's heart even more. She squeezed Regina's hand tightly, looking at her smile down at the boy.

"You had appendicitis, Henry. So they had to take it out. That's why your tummy was hurting so bad remember?" Regina placed a gentle hand on her son's stomach.

Henry looked over at Emma again who had a tear running down her cheek. "But why is Emma crying?"

Emma wiped the tear off of her cheek and smiled. "I was scared, because I had never seen anything like this happen to someone I love. I'm crying because I'm happy that you are okay." The boy looked at Regina for affirmation, and smiled when she nodded.

"Imma be okay, Momma Duck. Mommy said that they took the apentisitees out of my tummy." He said pointing to his stomach. "Thats what made it hurt so bad, and I was crying a lot."

Emma let out a small laugh, and felt Regina squeeze her hand before withdrawing it to stand and walk out of the room. Henry's eyes fluttered a little, before he fell asleep again. Emma took his little hand into hers.

"Little Duck, don't you ever scare me like that again." She smiled. "Or your mother, cause then she has to take care of me when I go crazy and hide in a hallway. Nobody wants to deal with that kid trust me." She kissed his little hand and leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes.

Regina walked into the room with a pitcher and a few glasses of water. "I was going to give him some water to drink, but it looks like he's a bit sleepy." She placed the pitcher on the table next to the bed where Emma was seated. "Is Momma Duck sleepy too?" Regina asked placing her hand on the arm of the chair and leaning to the blondes eye level.

Emma's eyes opened and she grinned, "Not really."

Regina placed a small kiss on Emma's lips and moved to sit in her lap. Emma opened her arms and cuddled Regina, who had placed her head on the blondes shoulder. Emma rested her head on top of Regina's and closed her eyes again.

Emma closed her eyes and hummed the familiar tune from the car, running small circles on Regina's back.

Emma carried the sleeping toddler up the stairs with Regina on her heals. The brunette then led the way upstairs to their son's bedroom. Emma gently tucked him in and pulled the rocking chair to the side of the bed.

"Why don't you go take a shower and lay down for a while. I turned the baby monitor on so I'll be able to hear him if he wakes up." Regina said.

"No I want to stay here for a little bit. You can take a shower first, we'll be fine. I'm still a little overwhelmed, I kinda don't wanna leave him alone." She said stifling a yawn, as best she could.

Regina just nodded and walked out of the room after placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

Regina took an extra long shower, allowing the water massage her sore shoulders. When she was finished she dried herself off and slipped into a comfortable outfit for the day. Emma was able to call in sick, but Regina told her office that she would work on some of the paperwork from home. She padded her way down the stairs into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, then made her way to her home office.

After a few hours of reviewing papers, and signing documents, Regina decided to call it a day. She wakes slowly up the stairs and made her way to her son's room.

Emma was snoring quietly in the rocking chair, and Henry was fast asleep as well. She tiptoed into the room and gently shook the blonde awake. "Come." She coaxed Emma up and down the hall into the guest room. Emma crawled under the covers and Regina pulled them up to her chin.

Regina bent down and kissed Emma's lips gently, "I love you Momma Duck." She whispered before closing the door. As soon as she was in the hallway her eyes widened.

She placed a hand over her mouth and froze. Did she really just say that? That really just happened. She told Emma she loved her. For a split second Regina wanted to walk back into the guest room, to see if Emma had heard her. Regina's heart began to beat quickly and she finally found the ability to move. She rushed into her room and turned the baby monitor on.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed. Her mind was moving quickly, several doubts crept into her train of thought. Emma might not love her back. What if she was moving too fast, and Emma wasn't ready for that? What if Emma left in the middle of the night? She felt tears sting the brim of her eyes, before she shook her head. If Emma doesn't leave tonight, she'll find out if her statement was heard or not.

Down the hall Emma lay awake staring at the ceiling. Regin loved her, she said it. Did she mean to? Did it just come out? Emma was kicking herself for pretending to be asleep after the confession slipped from the brunette's lips. No one had ever told Emma they loved her like that. Other than Henry; no one had ever told her they loved her and meant it. The blondes heart raced. Part of her wanted to walk down the hall and tell Regina she loved her too, but something was holding her back. What if it was an accident and Regina didn't mean to say it? Emma didn't want to believe her thoughts, but she couldn't help them.

The thought to run crossed Emma's mind, but only for a split second. If Regina did love her, she didn't want to be the cause of a broken heart. However she also didn't want to be an accident, like everyone always seemed to tell her. Suddenly she was angry with Regina, for not giving an explanation for her confession, or for not saying anything else. Emma was angry because she didn't get a chance to say it back; but mostly she was angry because she could muster the courage to walk down the hall and sweep Regina off her feet, and tell her she lover her too.

Neither women slept well that night, their thoughts about the others feeling keeping them up.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not posting this in the morning like I usually do. Classes are kicking my but! Let me know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Regina and Emma moved around the kitchen together, each being sure to stay out of the other way. It was almost a dance, smooth and practiced. If any on looker happened to peak in they would assume that these two had been doing this for longer than an few months.

"There is a Gala for the city council Friday night." Regina finally spoke.

"Oh that sounds fun." Emma smiled at the brunette.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date." Regina asked handing Emma a cup of coffee.

"Really, I mean are you sure. I don't know the first thing about those kind of things." Emma looked down and began absentmindedly tapping her foot.

"Well I asked Granny and she said no. So you were my obvious second choice." Regina replied sarcastically.

Emma scoffed. "I'm serious Regina, I don't even have a dress to wear. The nicest thing I was ever invited to was a sweet 16, and even then I was in jeans and a ripped t-shirt."

"Emma, I want you to be my date, please. I will find something for you to wear, don't worry about anything. Just say yes please." Regina had placed her hands on Emma's shoulders.

The past couple of days had gone by with a certain routine. Neither women talked about what Regina had said; this was the first conversation they had had that didn't involve Henry. Emma knew what she was doing, but had no idea how to stop it. Usually when something unexpected happened, she bailed. This time she couldn't, this was her family. Regina loved her. Regina felt like Emma was avoiding her, and it scared her. The last thing Regina wanted was for Emma to feel uncomfortable. The blonde had finally found a family to belong in, and Regina didn't want to seem pushy. Yet at the same time she wanted to pull Emma back in. The only thing she could think of was actually attending the yearly Gala. This would be the first time Regina would attend.

"Ok. But I refuse to wear heels." Emma finally voiced, pointing at the woman in front of her.

"That's ok dear, I don't want you hovering over me all night." Regina chuckled going back to her cup of coffee.

"Also, I don't dance." Emma added after a few beats.

"It's just a fancy dinner Emma. If they start dancing, believe me we will be the first to leave." Regina smiled taking a sip from her coffee. Both women looked at each other, almost daring the other to speak first. Instead they went about their business as usual.

Friday came a lot sooner than Emma would have liked. Regina stayed true to her word and when Emma came home from work that night, a black dress was laying on her bed still in the plastic covering from wherever Regina had purchased it. Emma placed the box she was holding next to it and sat down crisscross on the bed. She had bought a little something of her own after work and hoped that it would go with the dress nicely.

She heard the sound of soft jazz music down the hall and knew Regina was getting ready as well. The lack of car noises from her son's room meant that Henry was already at Mrs. Lucas' for the night. Emma took a deep breath and made her way slowly down the hall. She opened the door to Regina's room gently and caught a small glimpse of the brunette slipping into a tight red dress. Emma grinned to herself, and turned away and went to get ready.

Within thirty minutes Regina was knocking on Emma's door.

"Emma dear are you almost ready?" Regina asked opening the door.

"Yes I am just putting on my shoes. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't want me hovering. I might as well go barefoot with these shoes." Emma chuckled and stood. Her eyes raked up Regina's body and met a pair of surprised eyes.

"What on earth is that?" Regina asked motioning to Emma's upper body.

Emma smiled and twirled. The red leather jacket went perfectly with her black dress. "I got this today after work, I have had it on layaway for a few weeks now. I wanted to break it in, luckily it goes well with my dress."

Emma's grin was soon wiped away at the look Regina had on her face.

"You don't like it." Emma said frowning.

"No it looks great. I'm just not used to red leather that's all. Also I'm considering changing my dress." Regina looked at her own dress and smoothed it down.

"No don't I think it cute that we match." Emma walked over to her girlfriend and placed her hands on the other women's hips pulling her in for a kiss.

"Careful dear or we may not make it to the Gala." Regina whispered breaking the kiss.

Emma chuckled and motioned for the door. "After you. You're Majesty."

"Thank you." Regina chuckled waltzing out of the bedroom. "But if you ever call me that again, I'll have to through you in the dungeons."

"Regina you don't even have a basement." Emma dead panned grabbing Regina's hang lacing their fingers together.

"So you think." Regina replied placing a kiss on Emma's nose as the two made their way to the car.

"Why is everyone looking at you like that?" Emma whispered as the two woman took their respectful seats in the ball room.

"They always look at me like that. It's almost as if they are afraid of me." Regina shrugged nonchalantly placing her napkin on her lap.

Just then an energetic brunette sat next to Emma. Her hair was in a stylish pixie cut and Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight. A tall man sat next to her and placed his arm lovingly around her chair before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly the woman turned towards Regina and Emma. "Lovely seeing you here Regina. Glad you came." Her voice made Emma's grin grow, it was soothing.

"Same to you Mary Margret. I would like you to meet my date, Emma. Emma this is Mary Margret she is the President of the school board." Regina motioned back in forth between the two women before pulling out her phone, never smiling. Emma looked at her confused, but shrugged it off turning back to Mary Margret.

"This is my husband David, he runs the animal shelter downtown." David smile politely.

"That's cool. I love animals. Are you a vet?" Emma asked.

"No I just make sure everything runs smoothly." Emma couldn't take her eyes off the two, there was something wonderful about the two.

"Oh cool. I am a receptionist at the police department. Don't tell Regina but I'm hoping they will make me deputy." Emma whispered loudly.

"I heard that." Regina deadpanned. She knew about what Emma was hoping for and couldn't be happier.

"How did you to meet?" Mary Margret asked moving in closer to the blonde.

"Funny story actually, she adopted my kid." Emma chuckled looking over at Regina, who smiled into her phone.

"Oh, you're Henry's mother too. That's so neat. You'll have to tell me everything sometime. I'm a sucker for love stories." The brunette said energetically as a plate was placed in front of her.

"That would be cool." Emma smiled moving her own napkin onto her lap.

"Regina." Emma said nudging the woman next to her. "Put your phone away and talk to these people. Why are you so tense? They seem very nice."

"I'm sure they are dear, let's just get through the meal first." Regina looked extremely uncomfortable.

Emma watched the woman all through the meal, she listened to random conversations here and there, but none of them seemed to be directed to the Mayor. Across from her a man with a brown bow tie and round glasses talked to what looked like a nun, but she couldn't be sure. Emma's heart broke a little every time she looked at Regina. Finally after a few bites of the pie, she leaned over.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina perked up. "Really? I know desert is your favorite."

"Yes but you look uncomfortable and I really don't like it. So let's go home. I'm sure there is ice cream in the freezer still." Emma said standing. "We're going to head out, I'm not feeling to hot. It was nice meeting you." She said to Mary Margret who reached for her purse.

"Here's my card, give me a call maybe we can do lunch sometime." The woman said smiling.

"That sounds great." Emma returned before following Regina out of the ball room.

The two road home in silence. Emma knew better than to push the issue, and Regina didn't have the guts to talk about it.

When they got home, however Emma wasted no time pulling the brunette into a heated kiss. After a few moments she pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered placing their foreheads together.

Regina pulled back with a confused look.

"The other night, you told me you loved me. I was too afraid to say it, but I do. I love you Regina. And I know the only reason you invited me to that stupid dinner was because you thought you overstepped."

"I just didn't want you to get scared again, and leave." Regina admitted.

"I think we covered this already Regina. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Sorry about it." Emma chuckled wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Regina let out a sigh. "I'm so happy. Sometimes right when everything is going right, I can't help but wait till it goes wrong."

"I have a feeling that we both are waiting for the other shoe to drop. The thing is, if we keep waiting for the worst to happen, we will never notice the good." Emma said smiling.

Regina smiled back. "I guess you're right. What do you say we have a sleepover?"

"You mean both of us in the same bed? Together?" Emma asked backing up slightly.

"Just sleeping, maybe some cuddling. I think it's time for you to move it." Regina said.

"I already moved in." Emma tilted her head.

"I mean move into my room, would you like that?"

Emma all but threw herself into the brunette's arms. "More than anything."

* * *

 ** _AN: I hate to say this but there is only one more chapter left. I had to wrap this story up because I am swamped with homework! Let me know what you guys think! The last chapter will be up next Friday! Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Six months had passed since Regina asked Emma to "move in." The two grew closer and closer to each other. Henry would often crawl into their bed in the mornings and lay between them in what Emma liked to call, "a ducky sandwich." Most mornings included Regina prodding the two out of bed, with the promise of pancakes. They would agree but only if they were their special, "duckycakes."

Regina had formed the habit of calling Emma "Momma Duck" in front of Henry, hoping to rub off on him. And it did, unfortunately the daycare providers and Mrs. Lucas had picked it up as well. Emma wasn't bothered by it. She was surrounded by people that she loved, and that loved her.

Several of her sleeping habits still carried over from being homeless. Including waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. However now Regina was there next to her to calm her down. Emma's leather jacket collection had grown, as well as the addition of a used yellow bug. Regina was very reluctant to having Henry ride in such an "untrustworthy car." She was relieved that it took Emma several tries to pass the driver's test, because it gave her time to let the local mechanic fix what needed fixing. But the smile on Emma's face was worth it as they drove to get ice cream for the first time as a family in the bug.

The first night they made love it was full of exploratory touches, whispers of "Is this ok?" and giggling over awkward moments. It wasn't perfect but it was enjoyable, their bodies seemed to mold together in bed, like they were made for each other. Regina tried to be the dominant one but had lost with mock annoyance when Emma rolled her over. They both kissed passionately and let the night last long. Nothing was rushed. Everything was at a comfortable pace for both of them. When they came they came together, and sparks flew between them. Regina grinning like a child who had won a prize and Emma beamed down at the brunette proudly.

That was when Emma truly realized she had fallen in love with the right person. She had moved her face down to Regina's and before placing a soft kiss below her ear, and whispered, "I love you."

Regina breathed in and smiled as tears filled her eyes, "I love you, too."

"This is nice Emma." Regina said smiling as she sat in the chair the blonde had pulled out for her.

"I thought you might like it." Emma beamed as she sat across the table.

"So what's the big news?" Regina asked impatiently leaning forward to grab her girlfriend's hand.

Emma said nothing but pulled a small badge out. "You're looking at one of the new deputy in training's at the station."

Regina gasped and smiled. "I'm so happy for you dear."

"There's one more thing." Emma said pulling her hand away and reaching into her jacket pocket before dropping to one knee.

"Regina Mills, it may be a cliché thing to say, but you saved my life. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't found that little lost boy in the park. I wouldn't be head over heels in love, if you hadn't _insisted_ to give me a ride home, or the lack there of. I would probably be in even worse if I didn't feel comfortable enough to call you to bail me out. I definitely would have never felt the need to want to be a mom till you showed me that I was. You have made my life a million times better than my best dreams. Which is why I'm here on my knee in this restaurant, I used to think was too good for me. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. And most of all I want to raise _our_ little duckling together. Maybe even have a few more. No Pressure." She winked. "So would you please do me the honor of letting me be Mrs. Mills?"

Regina responds with. "No," Emma frowned slightly, but Regina continued. "But I would love to be Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Emma squealed as she placed the ring on Regina's waiting finger. Somewhere in the background she heard a voice say "Kiss her." So she did.

Emma lifted Regina out of the chair and dipped her placing their lips together sharing a kiss.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well this is it! Sorry it was late, I've been SUPER busy with school! I know it is a quick way to wrap this up! But there is a possibility I will do one shots of them into the future when I get bored. Thank You guys so much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
